Quest for the Spear
The Quest for the Spear was an all-consuming quest undertaken by the Servants of the Truth Chaos Warband that are comprised of fallen Blood Angels that betrayed their own during the Horus Heresy. They became obsessed with obtaining the relic weapon known as the Spear of Telesto, which was wielded by their Primarch Sanguinius. History Acting upon information from an infiltrator within the Black Legion, the Servants of the Truth Warband rallied their forces in an effort to retrieve Spear of Telesto, the weapon used by their gene-father Sanguinius during the Great Crusade. They sent in several Brothers, including Captain Cerviel Nentre, to the Black Legion to retrieve it. The Spear was found to be on the planet of Wiunus in the possession of Nariam Domaris, a Blood Angel who had fallen to the worship of Tzeentch, and who was holed up in a fortress with a group of followers. The Servants couldn;t assault it directly without provoking the might of the Black Legion. So, Cerviel Nentre recruited a strike force of Black Legionnaires to assault the fortress. Several Blood Angels serving with the Black Legion joined this strike force, as did several dozen Fallen, descended of Lion El'Jonson. In minority, Astartes were present that were sons of all of the Traitor primarchs. As the Strike Force descended on Wiunus, Nariam Domaris was unaware of their approach. In fact, the first Stormbirds were able to deploy their troops before the alarm was raised. A fierce firefight ensued, with the Servants forces using melta bombs to collapse the walls of Domaris’ fortress. Once the breach had been made, the Blood Angels among the Strike Force lead the way through it, with the others following close behind. For hours they cut through Domaris’ followers, Astarte and mortal alike. Nentre was at the tip of the spear, rending all those who thought they could stand up to him. The Strike Team made a beeline for Domaris’ makeshift throne room, where the Spear was kept. Once they reached the door, the sons of other Primarchs turned around and began to spread out throughout the fortress, leaving the Sons of Sanguinius to enter. Cerviel Nentre made this decision not out of a desire for glory, but in prediction of what would happen. Sure enough, as the force entered, Nariam Domaris fired at them with the Spear of Telesto itself. Had the Servants brought their allies in with them, every last one of said allies would have been killed by this blast. Not expecting them to survive, Nariam was caught off guard when Cerviel rushed him, totally unharmed. Grasping the Spear of Telesto, far too large for Nariam to effectively use to defend himself, Cerviel cast it aside. Domaris barely drew his power sword to block Cerviel’s next blow, and a lengthy duel ensued between the two. The men were evenly matched, because the Lord of Trickery himself was providing Nariam with brief prescience, enabling him to see Cerviel's blows before he struck them. At one point, Nariam's guard faltered, and Cerviel's blade cut deep into his arm. Shocked by the sudden betrayal of his patron, and of the overall situation of the battle, he gave in to the Black Rage, throwing himself with abandon at Cerviel, only to be cut down. In the following hours, the Strike Team cleared the fortress of Nariam Domaris’ followers, and secured the Spear of Telesto for the Servants of the Truth. In the aftermath, all of the Strike Team, including those who were not descendent of Sanguinius, joined the Warband. Though still predominantly Blood Angel, Astartes of all geneseeds had joined the Servants during the Legion Wars, and they were now bolstered by the Strike Team members. In the early days, when numbers were of a serious concern, geneseed was gratefully used regardless of its origin. In later millennia, where Blood Angels geneseed was much easier to steal, much of the other geneseed was bred out, though there are still Servants of the Truth that can trace their genes back to the Lion. The Spear itself would be a valued artifact by the Servants of the Truth for millennia until it was later lost. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Campaigns Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:History Category:Servants of the Truth